gtamcfandomcom-20200213-history
Tier 5
TIER 5s Tier 5 are Weapons found in GtaMC that are the rarest and some need real money to spend Found in chests : M16A3 (Assault Rifle) The M16 is an amazing weapon. Used mostly in iron pvp can dish out a lot of damage. It also has a grenade launcher that you can operate to preent the player from disconnecting or escaping.. Having 30 ammo and 7 damage per shot this grinds armor and deals out tons of damage Olympia (Shotgun) The olympia. The most inflated weapon there is. Mostly used in iron pvp and diamond pvp. With this weapon you can do a so called ion cannon so you shoot all of your olympias in a rapid succession. These sell for 250,000 - 300,000 dollars. It has 8 pellets and 8 damage per shot. Also with incendiary damage which does 1 and a half hearts raw (With exception of fireprotr=ection armor). The olympia, also named "oly", has 2 shots. Desert Eagle (Pistol) A true armor grinder and power house. This weapon is amazing for assasinations. It does 9 damage and is dual wielded with 7 shots each side. Grinds armor raw if you hit all the shots at once. The Desert eagle, or "deagle", does extra damage when you hit someone in the back. Cheytac .408 (Sniper Rifle) The Cheytac has received a Major buff due to the fact that it was useless in iron/diamond Pvp. It now does 50 damage, meaning you can one shot anybody in Iron armor. The Cheytac has one shot, even though a bug makes that if you have cheytac ammo in your inventory, you can shoot 2 shots. The cheytac also has increased blindfire accuracy, meaning that it easier to noscope with a cheytac than with any other snipers. Cheatcodes : Anti-Matter Lazer (8$) Thi mythical cheatcode is great for mob grinding. The bullets penetrate 3 entities dishing out 15 damage. Does 15 damage each shot so it is a pretty good make shift sniper. Freeze Ray (10$) This cheatcode is great for tactical procedures. On a headshot it freezes the person and says (You have hit {player} with snap freeze. Holds 3 ammo. Jumper (5$) The basic mobility cheatcode. Now available to anyone by saying something in chat. The Jumper propels the player 25 blocks in the opposite direction that he shoots. Useful for getting on top of buildings. Holds one ammo. Bazooka (10$) A weapon that shoots a fiery ball at a target causing massive amount of damage but at a cost of slow reload. The fireball is powerful enough to one shot kill lightly armored people. Holds one ammo. Flame Thrower (7$) This weapon sets foes on fire, dealing also 1 damage. Useful when somebody is cornered, as this will quickly mow down their health.Holds 75 ammo. Pepper Spray (6$) Very cool cheatcode. It shoots arrows out and poisons the target while blinding them and doing a lot of raw damage. Holds 6 ammo. Mini-Gun (10$) Has 450 ammo and does 1 damage per bullet with a fire rate of 3750 rounds per minute. Very powerful against people in corners. Chainsaw (12$) Has 200 ammo and does half a heart each one. Can grind through diamond armor. Also very effective against players in corners. Needler (9$) A cheat code that shoots an arrow that turn into TNT. If it hits a mob or player it will cause them to explode after a small period of time. Useful for sending people high up Or blocking access to a certain location. Ray Gun (10$) Very good cheatcode. It does around 7 and a half hearts (15 damage). And has 10 ammo. It has perfect accuracy, meaning you don't have to scope in to hit someone that is far away. This weapon is basically an automatic better sniper. Ender Staff (10$) Most overused cheatcode there is. This beauty launches you 18 blocks wherever you are looking and has a 2 second reload time and has 5 ammo. Very useful for close combat or escaping someone. Jetpack (16$) Another good transportation cheatcode. Has 30 ammo with a 6 second reload. Launches you around 2-4 blocks in the air where you are looking. The Reaper Crossbow (25$) Very good cheatcode. This weapon does 3 hearts of raw damage. No matte rif the if it is full projectile protection 4. Gives you regeneration for 10 seconds on a succesful hit Player Hook (Cheatcode) Very cool cheatcode. On a succesful hit it pulls your victime towards you and blinds you. Tesla (Cheatcode) ANother weapon to get you a bad rep. Has 35 ammo and does 1 heart each hit. Hits people in a 15 block radius without aim.